1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transdermal drug delivery devices. In another aspect this invention relates to pharmaceutical formulations containing (S)-3-methyl-5-(1-methyl-2-pyrrolidinyl)isoxazole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transdermal drug delivery devices are designed to deliver a therapeutically effective amount of drug across the skin of a patient. Devices known to the art include reservoir type devices involving membranes that control the rate of drug release to the skin and devices involving a dispersion of the drug in a matrix such as a pressure sensitive adhesive. The skin however presents a substantial barrier to ingress of foreign substances into the body. It is therefore often desirable or necessary to incorporate certain materials that enhance the rate at which the drug passes through the skin. However the type of device, the transdermal flux rate that is suitable, and the suitable formulation components are dependent upon the particular drug to be delivered.
(S)-3-Methyl-5-(1-methyl-2-pyrrolidinyl)isoxazole is disclosed in International Publication Number WO 92/21339 and is described as a selective and potent agonist at neuronal nicotinic acetylcholine receptors. It is said to be potentially useful in the treatment of cognitive, neurological and mental disorders characterized by decreased cholinergic function, such as, for example dementias, attentional hyperactivity disorder and anxiety associated with cognitive impairment and substance abuse withdrawal.